Oneshot's
by Stara-chi
Summary: Oneshot's I make will be put here. First one is, Tomoza's shock!, 2nd is, Tomoza's sickness, and 3rd one is, Namisa's Prince or Knight? Please read and review!
1. Tomoza get's a shock!

Stara-chi: Hello! Me again. Hope you enjoy this fic! My laptop with all my other stories is currently broken and I can't access it's files so sorry if you're waiting on another story of mine.

Tomoza: OF COURSE THEY SHOULD IT'S ABOUT ME AFTER ALL

Stara-chi: *glares* Don't shout in my ear!

Tomoza: I'll do anything I want you low clas-

Stara-chi: *holds up a picture*

Tomoza: *Massave nosebleed and faints*

Stara-chi: *Smirks* Kou! Come and do the disclamer for me!

Kou: Sure! Stara-chi does not own Samurai high School

Stara-chi: If I did it would have not ended the way it did. **Anyway Warning inclueds spoliers if you haven't read all the chapters!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was mid Sunday, little rays of light peaked into the room through the gaps between the curtains into a room with two beds. One was empty and made, it looked as though no one had slept in it. The one on the other side of the room though was not empty.

For under the covers lay sleeping was the young male heir of the Kamiyama family.

The only sounds heard were chirping birds outside the room and light snoring sounds coming from the sleeping male. Excluding these sounds the room was silent until…

"Young Master we got the tape you wanted!" the door was opened by the two bodyguards referred Right and Left, of the black haired boy as the stepped inside the room and closed the door, one carrying a tape in a protective case and the other a TV and a tape player.

The young Master groaned but sat up, the covers concealing the lower half of his body from view. He glared at his two bodyguards, took a sigh then said, "What are you two babbling about!"

"We got the tapes you wanted! The ones you asked for the other day to figure out where you put your book." One of the two replied as the other set the device up.

"Good, good! Now one of you get me breakfast!" he demanded, you see over the past few days he was looking for something he lost, even though he had lost it at least a month ago the issue of needing to know where it was only recently came up, you see for it held some pictures he would not like any one to see in.

"Right away, young Master! What would you like to drink with that though?" the bodyguard who wasn't setting up the device asked.

"Yes! I want… Fine Chocolate milk." The young master replied, the bodyguard who asked the question nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hurry up! What's taking you so long?" Tomoza complained.

"I just finished young Master! All you now is to press play." the bodyguard told the younger male.

"Good, good where's the remote?" The black haired male asked his bodyguard, who immediately gave him the remote.

Tomoza began searching by pressing fast forward button repeatedly.

The footage on the tape had been from video camera's the young Master had installed into the shared room ages ago to catch anything or anyone who tried to break in a take something of his, he just never really needed to look at them, well actually he forgot completely about them for some time, too busy thinking about how to prove he was better than the low class samurai.

Speaking of the low class samurai, only a month had gone past since the twins real identities had been found out, and were given a punishment. Right now in fact the black haired boy's roommate Kou of the twins were probably attending some lessen with his older sister Tsukiko.

It was funny to think that no one could tell they switched places constantly, especially him the male heir to the Kamiyama family when there were obvious signs showing that they sometimes switched, like their heights difference, Tsukiko's and Kou's strength difference, and many others.

'_There was also that issue about Tsukiko's sempai…" _Tomoza thought with an unknown feeling bubbling in his chest, _'Not that he was better than me!' _he smirked at his thoughts, pressing the fast forward button again but to his dismay no signs of fast forwarding came on the screen.

His face fell into a frown before he said, "What the hell is this things problem! Treating me like this!"

"Ah, the batteries must need changing young Master." Replied his bodyguard still in the room,

"I don't think we have any spares, I'll go get some right now though!" the bodyguard said before hurriedly leaving the room.

"Hmm…" it was official the young Master was bored now he couldn't press fast forward and the footage being shown was not interesting in the least, no wait… he could feel blood rising to his face and his body froze on the spot, thanks to the image now being shown on the screen.

It was of Tsukiko, taking a shower, and she was naked, and also his sister. Wait… What! His sister! The young male's eyes widened his hand blocking his view of more private details of the Woman's body's.

He doubled checked. Yep that defiantly was his sister, in the shower with Tsukiko both of them nude. _'Wait… DON'T TELL ME THE LOW CLASS SAMURAI SWINGS THAT WAY!' _his mind screamed the same unknown feeling and shock bubbling in his chest.

…

…

His sister was now hugging the super strength female. His mind was running over time from the words heard on the footage just seconds ago.

"…_**I just have one favor to ask."**_

"_**I'd like you to marry my little brother, Tomoza."**_

"AWAAAAA!" he screamed, _'An__**e-**__ue, asked her… to…'_ honestly it did explain why she acted strangely the next few days after that, _'I even made her watch me bathe…' _

Sadly it was too much for the young Heir, he fainted.

Thirty minutes later.

"Young Master wake up!" cried the two bodyguards who had just returned moments ago. The tape player had been stopped and turned off.

"Urgh…" the boy groaned, he did not appreciate being shaken awake by his own two bodyguards, he was about to insult them but he froze upon hearing the door open with two well-known voices catting.

"Hey Kamiyama, what are you doing on the floor?" Tsukiko

He just couldn't take it. So he choose the option that seemed best to him at this moment to pass out again.

* * *

><p>Stara-chi: Please tell me if you liked it or not!<p> 


	2. Tomoza's sickness!

Stara-chi: Ello! A another short oneshot, I have one more to upload that's already done up as well, please enjoy!

Tomoza: OF course they will enjoy anything about me!

Stara-chi: Don't make me get the picture out.

Tomoza: Ack! Stara-chi does not own Samurai high school.

Stara-chi: Set before the truth comes out.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

I groaned. My awesome self, did not deserve to be feeling like this, no not at all. 'Whoever is responsible will pay big time! They shall face my Wrath!'

An image of the low class samurai flashed through my mind. The result, another groan coming out of my mouth, and an odd but familiar feeling, weighing me down in my chest. It was his fault, that I felt Sick!

Nearly every time the low class samurai was near me my chest felt heavier, and then there was the issue with blood easily rushing to my handsome face whenever he got too close.

Earlier I had told my useless Sp's the symptoms I had been feeling lately. I didn't tell them I was feeling these things, I simply told those morons that a friend had told me this and asked me for advice. I had asked them what caused those feelings.  
>I absolutely refuse to believe the crappy and idiotic answers they gave me though! The two imbeciles! They must have thought it was funny to give me an answer that was completely impossible even if they didn't know the information was actually for me.<p>

They actually had the nerve to tell me that what my "friend" was feeling was an indication of having strong deep feelings of affection or otherwise known as being in love.

It was atrocious, 'Never in all eternity would I be in love with that caveman!'

It couldn't possibly be love, the feelings even occurred sometimes when the low class samurai's sister was around, so love was out of the question.

Besides Kou was a male and if he was in love would him that would make him, 'Never! No way in hell am I gay!' If I was gay that would be a tragedy to the Kamiyama family.

I whipped my forehead with my sleeve, love was definitely not what I was feeling so what was it, some sort of devious way to get rid of me, 'No that can't be it…'

"Kamiyama! We're back the medicine is right here!" A voice came as the door opened.

"Are you feeling any better young master?" asked one of the Sp's, while the other fluffed my pillow.

"NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT YOU IDIOT!" I shouted.

"Quit being a baby Kamiyama here take your medicine." The low class samurai said holding out a spoon with medicine already on.

I shook my head, "GROSS GET THAT AWAY FROM ME YOU LOW CLA-" my sentence was cut off as the spoon was forcefully shoved into my mouth, it tasted like shit but that wasn't what made blood rush to my face.

The low class samurai was holding my chin with his hand to make sure I swallowed the medicine. 'Why does he have such soft skin?'

"No more arguing we went and got you medicine so get better quickly Kamiyama. Oh and good night." He smiled before walking to the light switch and turning the lights off.

At this moment I thank god for it being too dark for anyone to see my face. I kept chanting in my head, 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm just sick…' a image flashed through my head,  
>'Alright so maybe I'm Bi polar, just a little…'<p>

...

...

* * *

><p>Stara-chi: Please review and tell me if you liked it!<p>

Tomoza: ARH! This is stupid I am not gay! No way is the great me bi-polar either!

Stara-chi: Would you like me to show Kou exactly what things you did before you found out Tsukiko was a girl?

Tomoza: Tch! What could that low class samurai's brother do-

Stara-chi: Kou~! You will see.


	3. Namisa's Prince or Knight?

Stara-chi: And here's another oneshot this time with Namisa though!

Tomoza: What no me, outrages!

Stara-chi: Should I get Kou again?

Tomoza: N-no! -runs away-

Stara-chi: Lol! Kou please do the disclaimer!

Kou: Okay~! Stara-chi does not own Samurai high school!

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Namisa was shocked, and utterly confused.

Her prince had turned out to be a Female, she didn't know what to think at the moment. All she wanted to do was sort out her feelings, 'Mama in heaven what did Namisa do to deserved this!'

Kou no it was really Tsukiko the twin that held the massive inhuman strength, and had saved her from dangerous gases, like it was it was the most natural thing to do. Tsukiko was strong, determined, and radiated a sense of leadership. But she was a girl therefore not a prince!

Namisa sighed she could already image her dreams of a happily ever after washing down the drain.

Then there was Kou the twin who was amazing at doing housework, cleaning, cooking, and knitting, anything that didn't involve massive amounts of strength. But unlike Tsukiko she just couldn't imagine him being her prince at all. It was like asking Motomomo to mature from his self-obsessiveness.

It was wrong but somehow just somehow she still thought of Tsukiko as her prince, just with longer hair and a big bust.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin, removing the drool that slipped out of it from her thinking. She let out another sigh, a small smile making its way across her face. 'Tsukiko isn't a prince at all… but Namisa's heart still longs for her…'

She had decided.

Although Tsukiko wasn't a male by birth it didn't mean that she couldn't be, just a little surgery and that fact about her gender could change. Yes Namisa could imagine it now, Tsukiko as a male would be even more attractive and fall deeply in love with her at first sight then whisk her away to the nearest chapel grand enough for their marriage.

But there were still a few problems that stood in Namisa's way.

One, Tsukiko's classmates.

Two, Kou Tsukiko's younger brother or her soon to be brother-in-law if she could convince him.

Three, Motomomo and Mariri.

Yes Mariri Kamiyama, her own childhood friend would be a big problem indeed, and Motomomo obviously had a crush on Tsukiko anyone who knew him could see that, he even stole Tsukiko from her back when they were about to wed, and then in front of the hole school.

Namisa was no fool. She knew that Mariri had set her eyes on Tsukiko the moment she heard why she entered the school for. Back then of course Namisa had thought the reason she hugged Tsukiko was because she was happy for Namisa.

If Namisa was correct Mariri aimed to be head of the Kamiyama family, but what she wanted Tsukiko for though Namisa wasn't sure of, but she knew she would have to fight for Tsukiko if Mariri was serious.

Namisa's smile grew, with new found determination she set out to find Tsukiko. 'Namisa will get her happy ending right Mama. She just has to fight for her prince! Right.'

She continued her path, boys blushing at the mere sight of her till she reached class 1-A.

'If this doesn't work Namisa won't care. Tsukiko doesn't have to be a prince for Namisa if she doesn't want to. Namisa is fine with her being my Knight in shining amour.'

...

...

* * *

><p>Stara-chi: Please review! I might make a continuation of this idea sometime.<p> 


End file.
